Killing And Spreading The Blood
by Xxdaveyhavok'sloverXx
Summary: Rated M for Death,Blood,Gore,and horror.Eragon is now a demonslayer,with Murtagh,and all of his friends help.But what if everyone disappeared.Will Eragon be able to save them?


Killing And Spreading The Blood

Disclaimer:I don't own most of any of the charaters.

A/n:Thanks for clicking on this! My friend lestat98 really inspried me to write fic, so here it is.

Chapter 1:I'm Sorry But I Have To Do This

Another day of killing for Eragon, and his friends was hard, nothing was easy now a days. Eragon had lost Saphira when trying to kill a four-eyed beast. (Flashback)

Eragon almost dodged the beast, but it picked him up by the leg, and swung him near it's mouth. Knowing Eragon was in trouble, Saphira left Murtagh, and Arya to fend for themselves, and went to help her rider. She saw the beast, and as she blew fire on it, the monster attacked, and there was a big explosion, the smoke cleared, and Saphira was gone.

(End Flashback)

"Eragon. What should we do?"Murtagh asked, walking out of the tavern.

"What can we do besides wait for Arya to come back."Eragon answered, sighing.

Murtagh turned to Eragon."Eragon, I'm sorry for not helping with Saphira's grave, and I'm sorry I didn't help her."Murtagh said, his eyes still having red rings around them.

"No. It was my fault, she was my dragon, and I didn't protect her, it's all my fault."Eragon said, looking behind himself to see a woman with pale skin, and silver eyes.

Murtagh got up, and walked towards the tavern but stopped, as he stopped to talk to some Alagaesian beauty.

The lady in Eragon's POV the lady didn't look human, after he continued to stare, she said something that sent a chill up Eragon's spine"Kill Murtagh, and bring him to the cemetary, and spill your blood on his body, and you will have your dragon back."

Murtagh was talking to another woman, so Eragon replied"Please...bring me Saphira, after this dirty deed, and I will be your servant.

"Sure."the lady replied, turning away from him, as Durza appeared in somewhat a ghostly figure, and walked beside the lady.

"She's my wife, isn't she ghostly."Durza said, with a chuckle.

"Oh no what have I done."Eragon thought, breathing faster.

"Durza."Eragon said softly, to even such as a whisper.

""You thought I was dead didn't you, well, think again, Eragon."Durza said.

"But how?"Eragon asked.

"It was my wife's doing."Durza answered.

"But what about Saphira?"Eragon asked.

"Oh her, well let's just say she's somewhere else happier."Durza said, with a smirk on his face.

"Isn't that right, Talia."Durza said, turning to his wife.

"Yes your very right."Talia answered, laughing.

Arya ran from the group she was in, and ran to where Eragon was.

"Dur...Durza you're alive."Arya said, hugging him.

"Of course I am, but now that isn't important, it's that I've found a lovely woman then such an elf like yourself.Oh, and by the way meet my wife, Talia."Durza replied.

"You went with another woman, I'm going to strangle you dry for that!"Arya shouted. Everyone around them stared at her, with their eyebrows in that postion as if saying, what is wrong with her.

"Please Arya, you must be happy with Murtagh at least."Durza said, turning away from the villagers.

"Urg!..."Arya snarled, steam coming out of her ears.

"I din't seem to like you because you were supposed to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Arya yelled.

"Let's go."Talia said, saying something under her breath, as Arya felt her muscles lock.

Durza, and Talia disappeared, and Eragon sighed"I have to kill Murtagh".

Murtagh walked over to Arya, and said"You know that wore off".

"I do."Arya shouted still angry.

"Well, me, and Thorn, are going out to kill some more demons, we'll see you tonight."Murtagh stated.

"Sure."Eragon said.

Eragon POV

It was midnight, and the moon had just turned a blue-ish color.

Eragon sighed heavily. Murtagh followed Eragon, but stopped when Eragon did.

"Murtagh, there's a snake in the road."Eragon shouted, lying.

"Where?"Murtagh asked.

"There."Eragon said, lifting his sword to Murtagh's back."Sorry.."Eragon thought.

Well thanks for reading!

Stay tune for the next chapter!

R&R!


End file.
